


He may be hot but you're the hottest.

by moonlightlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Larents, Canon, Drunk Louis, Fluff, Insecure Harry, Jealous Harry, M/M, My larents being cute, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can sometimes be a very jealous and insecure folk, so Louis reassures his lovely boyfriend with showers of kisses even if he is hangover from a karaoke with friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He may be hot but you're the hottest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a short fluffy, jealous Harry thing that I wrote months ago that I just saw again in my drafts hahaha.
> 
> Posting this intime for their second wedding anniversary. HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY MY LARENTS XX

_'H, im going out with luke and me other mates tonight. Don't stay up and wait for me.'_

Harry reads Louis' text from a few minutes ago, and he wills himself not to get upset because Louis is missing movie night but he just ignores it and replied with an

_'okay, take care, love you.'_

and so he plays the movie on the screen and his phone vibrates from a snapchat update from louis.

"Havin' the best time with my mates" captioned in the picture, and it was a video of Louis' friends in a karaoke place and Louis was having a duet with Luke, and his rat looking friend, their faces just a few inches away and Harry pouts, he doesn't care about calvin, what he's worried about is Luke because he looks hot and Louis can take him anytime in exchange for Harry, and that makes him sad, so he just turns off the laptop and lay down hoping to go to sleep, but he can't stop thinking of Louis, who can be sitting on Luke's lap, who can be cuddled strongly by his arms that harry is too soft and lanky to have. So all in all Harry was upset and he was unable to go to sleep up until he heard the front door creak open and heard not so quiet steps and squeaky voice of, of course Louis.

"Yes mate i'm home, tonight was ace, we should totally do it again!" Louis' squeaky, cheerful, girly voice echoes through the flat. And Harry stands up from the bed and leans on the door frame of their bedroom like a housewife with a drunkard of a husband, because that's what he feels like at the moment.

"good night, bye" Louis says one last time with a teenage girl giggle, he just giggled. And harry is stuck in between sternly asking who it was on the phone or just letting it go and cuddle his drunk boyfriend to sleep.

But Harry doesn't let his emotions get the best of him. Louis stumbles a little as he removes his shoes, and put down his wallet and phone, a grin still etched in his face, no harry isn't fuming, but if he were in a cartoon he probably has smoke coming out from his ears by now.

But Harry doesn't like getting mad and become a screaming, nagging boyfriend he usually wants it calm, because Louis can be very loud when they fight so Harry evens it out for them by approaching things calmly.

"Oops" Louis says as he almost fell, but recovered quickly when he saw Harry.

"Hi" he says with a sheepish grin his eyes squinted in a quite manner that Harry can't resist but he is angry so no, he is not letting his guard down.

"I thought you were asleep,hihi" Louis giggles and hiccups, he is so pissed drunk he is becoming such a girl. Harry turns around and walks back to the bed without a word, just a sigh as he ruffles his hair in frustration.

"Harrehhhh" Louis screams as he canonballs to the bed, only in his boxers, he slithers under the covers and wrapped his arms around Harry and he stays slack, hoping the boy notices but he's to intoxicated to do so.

"We had so much fun, Karaoke baby!!. you should come next time" Louis says with enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm sure you had fun" Harry finally speaks his voice laced with bitterness. Louis oblivious to Harry's tone.

"Yes" Louis sighs happily, and Harry almost just let it go and let himself get comfortable in the little boys embrace but Louis continues to mumble.

"Luke made me sing Disney" Louis giggles once again, and it sparked Harry's jealousy again.

"Oh really? Did you act all Disney too, with Happily ever after?" Harry intones.

"Oh yes, he even carried me in his arms" Louis laughs, and Harry can't take it anymore so he removes Louis' arms around him.

"Go to sleep, I'm just going to pee" Harry excuses and gets his phone from the bedside table. And Louis whines and flails his hands like a kid, but succumbs into the sheets comfortably and fell asleep almost immediately.

And Harry decides to just sleep on the couch because he can't think straight and sleep with Louis right now, because he is too drunk.

Harry wakes up in the break of dawn, Louis still asleep on their bedroom, so he just get's ready to go for a walk and think, he is definitely losing his logical thinking with all this jealousy, it's getting him nowhere. And maybe if he jogs he can be as fit as Luke is and Louis won't replace him, he has totally lost his mind.

He doesn't bother leaving a note, Louis will probably still be asleep when he comes back, too hangover to even think of Harry.

Harry puts his earphones on and his hoodie to hopefully jog a few miles with noone noticing who he is since he won't be calling any bodyguards, and he doesn't want to appear rude if he declines a picture.

In the middle of his jog, the music from his earphones stopped and was replaced by a beeping sound indicating an incoming call and he just ignores it by unplugging the earphones from his ear, deciding to just enjoy the natural sound of the morning, and continue on jogging around and when he already feels the sweat running down his forehead and body, his shirt already sticking at his skin because of the wetness, He decided to finally go back to his and Louis' place.

And as he does so he checks who was calling him and found out that it was Louis and he has called for 10 times already and there are also 20 messages 15 being from Louis, all in question of.

_'Where are youuuuu???'_   
_'Do you hate me??'_   
_'Wheres my hangover tea????'_   
_'I think i am goin' t die'_   
_'Baby come back and help me through this, i miss your big warm bodyyyy'_

And the next few just crying face emojis and okay maybe Harry's heart warmed at that, and the events of last night totally erased from his memory.

So he makes his way up and fast back to their flat, he removes his hoodie only leaving him with his shirt that is soaked with sweat, he could really use a shower at the moment but first Louis.

"My head hurts so much I swear I think I am going to die, it has been ages since I had a hangover like this" Harry hears Louis' voice groan as he approaches their bedroom door, and Harry guesses he is on the phone, so he listened in first before he enters, probably his worst habit, eavesdropping, which always doesn't end well.

"I can't even fucking stand up straight, I fucking fell face first on the floor, when I tried to stand" Louis cries again and Harry suddenly feels guilty for leaving his boyfriend at such a state but he is also silently laughing with the thought of Louis groaning on the floor.

"No, no I'm good I can take care of me' self, I'll just call one of the other lads for help, Just have rest yourself bye, Laters fucker" Louis greets and Harry made it his cue to enter with a big pout his arms crossed around his chest.

"My darling, baby boo you have returned!" Louis suddenly grins and props himself on his stomach on the bed, and immediately regretted it when he winced because of his headache.

"Shit, shouldn't have fucking done that" He whispers to himself and Harry still stays immobile waiting for Louis to notice his serious stance.

If Louis can be a girly drunk Harry can also act like a jealous teenager.

"Eh? Aren't you going to cuddle me? Or make me tea, I'm a boy with needs dear, can't you see my dilemma here?" Louis complains his voice ruffled by the duvet he is burrying his face on.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Harry asks still not moving from his position at the door.

"Luke, because you aren't answering your phone" Louis rolls his eyes. "But I am going to forgive you because I'm hangover and I need your loving" Louis winks with a grin but Harry still doesn't make a move.

"Aw, Honey booboo what's wrong?" Louis asks as he crawls off the bed. 

Louis looks so cute with his hair tousled everywhere, his eyes puffy and basically he looks like a sick little adorable baby, Harry's baby, Harry does his best not to laugh or even smile at the view as he turns his head and refuses to look at Louis eye to eye as he now stand infront of him.

Louis holds the side of Harry's face turning his head so they are now face to face.

"Baby, look at me" Louis whispers "oh fuck even looking up hurts" He groans and Harry faced him concern for the boy suddenly.

"Does it really hurt that much?" Harry suddenly asks, and Louis smiles up at him fondly.

"No just a little, I figured you can't resist when I say I'm hurt" Louis grins his teeth showing his eyes squinted, and Harry hides his own smile with a pout.

"Such a needy child" Harry rolls his eyes and looks away again.

"I won't even argue with that because I need you very much at the moment" Louis says turning Harry's face to him again.

"Just this moment? Why not just call anyone to cure your hangover" Harry asks with a scowl.

"Because you're the bestest" Louis says with a big smile.

"You have other mates, like Luke why not call him?" And there it's out, and Louis immediately frowns.

"Oh so this is about him again? Seriously Haz?" Louis sighs, feeling a little bit sober now, and Harry's frown just deepens.

"Baby look at me, You're wonderful okay? And I love you, only you. No other one in the world, Just you" Louis reassures Harry with a soft smile, his hands cupped in the sides of Harry's face. 

"but you sang Disney" Harry whined and Louis can't help but laugh at Harry's childish rant.

"Oh Haz you know I'd rather it be you, than any other one. And trust me they were annoyed at me for looking for you the whole time we were singing love songs last night, I'm positive they believe in Larry now" He laughs and he holds Harry's hands to guide him to the bed, And Harry almost smiles almost. 

"But you called him when you didn't get my answer, I'd rather you call Niall than him to be honest" Harry is still frowning as he let's himself be pulled by Louis on the bed, and they sit.

"Haz, Fuck can you just stop this? He's just a mate nothing more." Louis groans as he suddenly feels his headache.

"But he's hotter than me" Harry whispers looking down at his foot.

"The hell Harry? Fucking seriously?!" Louis shouts making Harry jump a little in surprise. He holds Harry's wrists a little tighter.

"Look at me" Louis says with a stern voice and Harry obliges immediately.

"You are fucking gorgeous, hotter than anyone else in this whole fucking universe Harry, tell me whoever told you you're ugly. I am going to fucking kill them." Louis says his voice hard and eyes glaring but there is a softness to it stares at Harry's green ones.

"And do you really underestimate my taste in people? Excuse you, I fucking fell head over heels for you since that day in the toilets, I am gay for you and only you Harry Styles, so don't you ever say someone is hotter than you. Because I am going to literally punch you if ever" Louis finishes with a small glare and a pout and Harry finally smiles as he sees how worked up Louis is with Harry's insecurity.

Harry inches his face closer to Louis for a kiss but he bops his nose instead.

"Oops" Harry giggles, as Louis pouts but still gives in.

"Hi" Louis says and rolls his eyes, smiing at his adorable boyfriend, then they lean in and share a very passionate kiss.

"You taste so fucking gross" Harry says when they part and Louis holds him down in the bed.  
"Oh really?" Louis says playfully and he kisses Harry's forehead, then his eyelids, the side of his eyes, his cheeks, his nose, his chin then back to his mouth as Harry giggles but doesn't make a move to push Louis off of him, and Louis knows this beautiful grown man is actually enjoying this rain of kisses because he is actually a baby, Harry is literally Louis' baby.


End file.
